This invention relates generally to room air conditioners and, more particularly, to a locking device for securing a slide out chassis to a cabinet mounted in a wall opening. A room air conditioner is a self-contained unit comprising a chassis which is slideably disposed within a cabinet, with the inner and outer ends of the chassis being exposed to the room and abmient air, respectively. The cabinet is mounted in a wall opening such as a window and is secured therein by fasteners or the like. The chassis is then installed into the cabinet by sliding it in from the inner side thereof. Unless the chassis is then secured to the cabinet in some fashion, it is possible to gain entry into the conditioned space by pushing inwardly on the outer end of the chassis until it slides out of the cabinet.
A common approach for securing the chassis within the cabinet is to install one or more fastening devices, such as a screw or the like, through the side wall of the chassis and into the cabinet. For example, in the case of top discharge units, it is a simple procedure to install a screw on either side of the discharge opening prior to installing the inner grill cover. The applicants have found, however, that with some designs, the side walls of the chassis are not accessible for this procedure. For example, with a side discharge unit having air diverting louvers mounted in the discharge opening, it is difficult, if not impossible, to drive a screw through the side wall of the chassis.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for securing a room air conditioner chassis to its cabinet.
Another object of the present invention is the provision in a side discharge room air conditioner for effectively securing the chassis into the cabinet.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for a simple and effective method and apparatus for securing a room air conditioner from outside access.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.